This invention relates to a storage assembly for temporarily storing objects or items of different sizes and shapes.
Various types of high shelving systems are available for storing articles of different shapes and sizes. Such storage systems are most often adapted to handle modular ware containers such as pallets, skeleton containers, pole cassettes, sheet pallets and the like. Even with respect to the storage of mass produced articles such as automobile replacement parts, many articles cannot be stored in the same shelf or moved into and out of storage by the same operator device, owing to the differences in the dimensions of the articles. Gasoline pumps, for example, can be stored in skeleton containers, while the roofs of delivery trucks, due to their large dimension, must be kept in a special storage location. It is frequently necessary to prepare three or more storage systems for small items, sheets and long items such as poles, respectively. Such multiplication of storage systems, especially in medium sized plants, can lead to relatively high production costs, particularly if each of the particular storage items involves relatively small quantities.
An object of the present invention is to provide a storage assembly or facility capable of easily holding articles or items of different sizes and shapes.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide such a storage assembly or facility capable of storing small parts, pallets, pole boxes, sheet pallets, sheets and long items such as rods and pipes.
Another particular object of the present invention is to provide such a storage assembly wherein various items can be moved into and out of storage simply and without elaborate and expensive restructuring of the storage assembly.